bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rescue
Big Time Rescue is the 11th episode of the 3rd season of Big Time RushSource It is the 60th episode overall. Plot Carlos and Jennifer are now dating but Carlos is acting differently now that he's dating her. Kendall starts to believe that Carlos is under a spell and when Jennifer waves her finger he gives up whatever he is doing and continues to do Jennifer's activities. After trying several different things Kendall fakes a break-up with Jo to prove to Carlos that breaking up with someone is easy. After this Kendall realizes that it is Jennifer's kiss that is persuading Carlos. As a result Kendall and Jo use Mrs. Knight's product that helps someone not feel anything on their mouth. The product works and Carlos confronts Jennifer. She then threatens that if Carlos eats the corn dog he has they're through. Carlos eats the corn dog and breaks up with Jennifer. Subplot 1 James and Logan volunteer at a dog shelter to help dogs find homes. However when the time is up the shelter worker tells them that they will have to be "put down". Desperate to help the dogs James and Logan adopt 12 dogs and continue to help find someone to adopt them. When they are still not selling well Gustavo decides to use the dogs in the boys' new music video. The dogs are later adopted by fans due to them being featured in a BTR music video. Subplot 2 Gustavo and Katie are trapped in Gustavo's Secret Vault, but Gustavo can't remember the password he set as his code and nearly the walls begin to cave in on them. Song Featured *Time of Our Life Trivia *@TheCarlosPena: My co star today :) http://instagr.am/p/L1KfJPiPdK/ *The Victorious' episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade was originally scheduled to air on November 3 2012, but was pulled and replaced by a new episode(Big Time Rescue) of Big Time Rush. *Lighting the TV Wonder Dog appears after a long absence after the Season 1 episode Big Time Concert. *This episode marks Carlos' first relationship and his first break-up. *This episode marks Kelli Goss's final appearance in the series as Jennifer 2. *This episode aired the day after Kendall's 22nd birthday (Nov. 2, 1990). *Katelyn Tarver Stephen Kramer Glickman Ciara Bravo Kelli Goss, Denyse Tontz Savannah Jayde and Joe Menendez have tweeted and said that this is one of their favorite Big Time Rush episodes. *This the second time Kendall and Jo have helped Carlos with a relationship/dating problem. The first time was Big Time Crush. *This is the second episode that one (Jennifer 2) of The Jennifers appears without the other two. The first episode was Big Time Move were Jennifer 3 (Savannah Jayde) appears and waves at Carlos. *When the walls close in on Gustavo and Katie it is a Star Wars reference. *The director wanted to use James 's Dog Fox on this episode but Fox was loud and excitable (he kept barking and playing with the other dogs). So they replaced Fox with another dog.http://bigtimerushtv.com/?p=11778 Goofs *When the walls were caving in the camera position accidentally showed part of the set. * When Carlos eats the corn dog after he breaks up with Jennifer the corn dog falls of the stick but when the scene changes from Jo to Carlos the corn dog is on the stick again. Quotes :Mr. Bitters: There's no dogs allowed in The Palm Woods. :James: Yeah, but what about Lightning the Wonder Dog? :Lightning: *waves* Woof! :Mr. Bitters: He is a Hollywood Star. ---- :Carlos: I don’t eat corn dogs anymore, guys. Jennifer says that they make my breath smell like corn dogs. ---- :Jo: Are you kidding me? ---- :James: She said she's ok with it. :Logan: No she didn't! Photo Gallery Video Gallery File:Btr-big-time-rescue-12.jpg|Logan and James save the dogs File:Big Time Rush - Big Time Rescue Clip 2 ( Time Of Our Life) File:Big Time Rush "Big Time Rescue" Promo|Credit to BTRgotmePARALYSED Source Nickandmore 310 10 Category:Episodes with Jett Category:Episodes with "Time Of Our Life"